Love never leaves and will always come back
by Ange sevetsky
Summary: Canaan comes back and tells maria something and it will change everything


It was late and maria couldn't sleep she rose from bed and stood on the balcony she gave a small shiver as the wind softly blew she hugged herself she was wearing a t-shirt and shorts all the sudden she felt a presence she didnt have to turn around to know who it was "hey Canaan it's good to see you again " she said as she turned around now standing in front of her was a female in green cargo pants and a red halter top and combat boots and her green beaded necklace swung in the light breeze her ashen gray her and eyes almost blended in with the full moon above them her lite tan skin looking pale maria smiled * she hasnt changed a bit * maria thought and hugged canaan "it's good to see you to maria i,m sorry for leaving you for so long " canaan said as she hugged maria back "it's ok canaan your here now that's all that matters " maria said placing her hand on Canaans cheek "maria can you forgive me ?" Canaan asked and maria heard her voice tremble something she's never heard before "what for Theresa nothing to forgive " maria said "I was a coward and a fool maria " canaan said firmly "what do you mean ?" Maria asked slightly confused "I thought by staying away from you I could keep you safe but it was a stupid and foolish idea they'd come after you anyway i was scared and ran away from the person i love most ... you " canaan said her head down "canaan it's ok it's not your fault fear makes people do strange things " she hugged her willing canaan to calm down "maria Theres another reason I came back and it's also the reason I will never leave again unless of course you want me to" canaan rubbed the back of her neck nervously "why would I want you to leave canaan? Of course I want you to stay" maria said almost aghast that canaan could even think that she would want her to leave "i,m in love with you maria i,ve never felt this way about anyone before your amazing in every sense of the word I love everything about you there was not a night that I didnt stay up missing you and when I would sleep I'd see you in my dreams " canaan said but was cut off when maria placed her lips to hers after a moment they pulled away "you have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear you say that " she smile she held canaans hand and lead her inside canaan sat down on the bed and felt her heart skip a beat or 2 as she watched Maria's hips sway as she walked over to her she sat on canaans lap and canaan,s hands out of reflex went for her hips and maria wrapped her arms around canaans shoulder hazel eyes locked with gray eyes canaan could feel Maria's long blonde hair against her fingertips maria smiled and tilted her head a little leaned in and kissed canaan as the kiss continued canaans hand rubbed up and down Maria's back maria gently deepened the kiss her tongue lead a dance with canaans she pulled away only for a moment to take off her shirt she slipped her hand under canaans top and felt her abdomen canaan gave a little growl in her throat and began to kiss Maria's neck "maria we shouldn't " canaan began her voice husky with desire "I want to I never thought about doing it with anyone but you " maria said canaan looked in her eyes she saw want and love and desire and honesty and trust canaan didnt say another word just nodded and smirk she took of her shirt she rolled them and laid on top of maria she placed her hand on Maria's breast and gently rubbed Maria breathed her name canaan moved down to her stomach close to her crotch she moaned and gasped canaan slipped her hand into Maria's shorts and began to rub her pussy "mm your so wet maria " canaan teased "canaan please dont tease me " maria moaned canaan gently entered her with the tip of her finger maria gripped her shoulder a bit hard canaan smirked she went a little deeper and started to speed up a little she took her shorts of and kissed her way down her body she began to lick maria her legs over her shoulder she felt Maria's hand in her hair she licked long and slow not wasting a single movement maria felt the pleasure build up she moaned and gasped and whimpered it became to much and she came canaans name on her lips hers breaths heavy canaan bite her neck marking her she began to touch canaan canaan groaned a little "maria that feels good " she moaned maria bit her neck canaan moaned her breaths became ragged soon they were naked over the sheets maria began to lick her canaan was sensitive and she was softly moaning her name and gasps she finally came undone by maria they were tired and began to fall asleep in each others arms

The morning after

Maria woke up to the sun Ray's shining in the window she turn to look at canaan her upper back and shoulders exposed from the sheets her expression a peaceful one she moved and canaan stirred "maria ?" "Its ok canaan go ahead and go back to sleep " canaan shook her head and canaan hugged her from behind "it wasnt a dream " canaan mumbled into her shoulder "I love you maria I will never leave you again I swear " and canaan was true to her word and she couldn't be happier

The end


End file.
